This invention relates to various new and useful 1-[3-(dialkylamino)propyl]-2-acylaminobenzimidazoles and 2-acylamino-3-[3-(dialkylamino)propyl]imidazo[4,5-b]pyridines and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and to the method of use of said agents in the inhibition of inflammation in subjects suffering from chronic inflammatory conditions.
Whereas, in the past, corticosteroids have generally been most prevalently used in the treatment of inflammator diseases and, more recently, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents generally of an acidic nature have been examined for their utility in the treatment of similar diseases, the present invention relates to potent and novel compounds, neither steroid-like nor acidic, which are useful in the treatment of inflammatory diseases.